In recent years, optical discs have been used to record television programs or record digital camcorder data, or to store such recorded programs or data. In particular, the video data of recorded broadcast programs is stored in an optical disc in a Digital Versatile Disc-Video Recording (DVD-VR) format.
In DVD-VR standard, a plurality of cells, each of which is a unit of a series of moving pictures, can be recorded in a title (program/playlist) that is one reproduction unit which a user can identify.
On a disc in the DVD-VR format, videos having different audio attributes or video attributes can be recorded. If there are a plurality of cells in one title, these cells having different attributes are capable of being reproduced sequentially within one title.
However, if a cell is switched to another within a title, a reproducing video/audio attribute would also be changed, and a physical location of data to be read from the disc would also be changed. Therefore, even within the same title, if a cell is changed to another, the continuity of video is interrupted and reproduction starts next cell as a new video from a start of the cell (regarding the DVD-VR standard, see Patent Literature 1, for example).